Dinosaur Chaos!
by Lizard Master
Summary: Taking place years after the main threats of Gravity Falls had been defeated, Dipper and Wendy are married. Their Daughter, Annabel gets a few presents from Soos, and she accidentally goes on an adventure of prehistoric sorts! g She's owned by none other than Markmak.
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaur Chaos: A Gravity Falls Next-Gen story.

Note: This story uses Markmak's OC Annabel Pines. All credit goes to him.

Somewhere, on an unknown island near Costa Rica, a large number of mercenaries were digging at an archaeological camp, deep in a rainforest. They were all working for a muscular man, with peach-fuzz hair and a short beard. His name was Edwin Bulkav.  
He was a fugitive war criminal, and he had his men looking for something. Edwin was getting impatient.

"Arghh! It's been WEEKS and no progress has been made!" Edwin was known for a gruff, loud voice, matching his temper.

His right-hand man, a skinny person named Douglas Pyrocaine came out to him from one of the tents holding a clipboard.

Doug asked "Sir, the heat and predators have taken a toll on our troops, plus we're really without any solid clues about what we're looking for. Might I suggest we try scanning the islands via modified probes?"

"Doug! You're forgetting that we're using the probes as defense against predators!" Edwin snapped at the scrawny, tall man. "We WON'T risk more men than needed!"

Doug asked with frustration, "How much are we willing to give JUST to find this treasure?"

Edwin replied, "As many as we need to, but, hopefully, the minimum amount."

Meanwhile…in Piedmont, California…

Young Annabel Pines was relaxing on the couch in her living room, playing GBA. It was pouring rain outside, so she couldn't explore outside in the forest or in abandoned houses for mysteries.

Annabel groaned with frustration, "Ugh! Why can't I go look for odd stuff?!" She turned off her Gameboy Advance and got a book off the shelves entitled "Obscure Mysteries" laid on the couch, and began reading it. The book was FULL of mysteries, and  
most of them seemed like more or less the same as the others, until one particular section caught her eye.

"Hmm. A Crystal Egg?" Annabel was intrigued. She read, "An ancient explorer named Milton Vengume wrote of a group of giant, ancient islands, where on the largest island, a treasure worth more than all the money in Asia could be. Atop a mystic Temple, through hot and wet forests, rivers, and grasslands, and everywhere in those places, giant reptiles that shake the very world with their footsteps."

Annabel was excited. "Wow! I gotta tell Dad about this!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

Immediately, she ran to her father, Dipper Pines, who was sitting in the TV room with his wife, Wendy Pines, watching an old movie together happily.

"Dad! Mom!" Annabel came running into the room with the book open to the article about the Crystal Egg. "Look at this!"

Dipper was the first one to comment about the book's entry, even though Wendy was equally interested in the book.

"Woah! Annabel! I've never seen that mystery before!" Dipper exclaimed.

"It must be an obscure mystery! It looks like 'Daddy's little princess' is REALLY becoming a mystery solver!" Wendy said with a giggle, earning one from Dipper as well.

"For the love of Bigfoot! I'm NOT a princess!" Annabel said with annoyance.

Her parents both chuckled at her. She simply shrugged and went to her bedroom to study the strange, new mystery in this odd book. Sitting back on an easy chair, she carefully read the inscriptions of the book, noting some details that were left out, such as the true identity of the giant reptiles mentioned, or if the Crystal Egg was rumored to have magical properties.

Annabel started wondering to herself "Giant reptiles that shake the very world with their footsteps? I wonder if the book is describing Dinosaurs. According to this little map here, the islands that the book describes are 3 islands the size of Madagascar, located just a little bit northwest of the Galapagos Islands. But…. there aren't any islands there! I've seen maps of our world! Something doesn't quite add up here. Either whoever wrote this legend was a nut, or the Government is KEEPING something from us! Well, NO secret is gonna be kept from ANNABEL PINES!"  
She put on a determined look. She HAD to solve this Mystery! She went right to working on the case. She scoured the internet, searching anything that may relate to the new mystery, but found hardly a thing.

2 weeks later…..

Annabel came back from the Library, frustrated. She sat down with her mom in the TV Room.

"What's wrong Annabel?" Wendy asked her daughter in a concerned tone of voice.

Annabel replied annoyed, "I've been researching this new mystery for weeks and STILL have found no clues! Is Dad at work?"

"Of course Annabel, but he'll be home by this evening." Wendy smiled. Annabel gave a smile back to her mom.

"Being a paranormal investigator must be cool!" Annabel said.

"He loves his job, and takes his job seriously. The company, AND his team consider him as one of the best they've had!" Wendy proudly stated. "He got plenty of practice in Oregon, where we met!"

"I know all those adventure stories!" Annabel exclaimed happily.

At that moment, a big mail delivery truck arrived at the Pine's house. A lifter vehicle came out of the truck with a massive package. After the truck left, Annabel went to check the package.

Annabel said with excitement, "Hey! This came from Gravity Falls!" She then checked the label to see who sent it. "It's from Uncle Soos!"

Wendy came out hearing her daughter getting excited. "Oh, from Soos?" She asked Annabel.

Annabel replied "Yeah! Let's unwrap it!"

She quickly got to work unwrapping the package, revealing it to be a kind of spaceship, built from old mystery cart parts, a small plane, and a motorcycle.

Wendy was perplexed. "What the heck IS this thing?

Annabel was excited. "It looks like a sort of space ship!" She hopped into the pilot's seat with a smile, and found a note on the steering wheel.  
The note read, "To Annabel. Hey girl-dude, I built this ship out of spare parts, and thought it would be cool if you could find use in it, from Uncle Soos."

Annabel felt like a little child as she looked around the ship. She noticed an odd-looking robot at the back of the ship along with some odd equipment that resembled large cell phones.

Wendy called to her daughter, "Annabel? What is this thing?"

"A gift from uncle Soos!" Annabel replied with excitement. "I wonder how you turn it on?"

Annabel tossed a large piece of machinery out the window. The device resembled a TV screen. It then activated, and hovered towards Wendy. Then, it turned on the screen, showing Annabel in the cock pit.

Annabel was in the pilot's seat, ready to fly the ship. "Let's see what this can do!" She exclaimed, pressing some buttons, turning on the ship.

Wendy, however, wasn't liking her recklessness . "Annabel, STOP!

"What, Mom?" Annabel replied as she pulled a big lever. Suddenly, the ship jerked back and launched, much to Wendy's horror! Traveling super fast, Annabel was unable to pilot the ship properly, and had to put coordinates into the navigation computer. She had learned quickly how to use the map system of the bizarre ship, and saw that she was heading over the Pacific Ocean! Thinking fast, she put "Galapagos Islands into the navigator. However, there was a malfunction, and the ship began to land north west of the Galapagos Islands, seemingly, into the Ocean!

Annabel was trying to keep her cool, but was panicking. "Oh man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea! Why didn't Uncle Soos give more detailed directions about this machine?!"

However, when the ship came through the clouds, instead of just ocean, Annabel saw a coastline, leading into rainforest! Pulling back the ship's throttle, she was able to make an emergency landing on the beach, at the edge of the forest.

Annabel was relieved at this close-call. "Whew! Of all thrill rides in the world, THAT is one I'd rather not do!"

Annabel then noticed the communication machine inside the crashed ship, and turned it on, dialing her home phone number into it, the screen turned on, showing a sobbing, heartbroken Wendy.

"Mom? Mom?" Annabel called, getting her mother's attention and relief.

"Anny! Thank God you're safe! What were you THINKING, young lady?!"

"I dunno!" Annabel replied with guilt in her voice. "I'm not sure I WAS!"

Wendy angrily shouted, "You're grounded for 8 months when you get back home! Your father will be STEAMED at this, and lemme tell you; Uncle Soos isn't getting away scot-free!"

Annabel was really upset. She had probably broken TONS of major laws without even realizing it, was stranded on some strange islands, AND her parents were mad at her!

To be Continued in part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Dinosaur Chaos: A Gravity Falls Next-Gen story.

Part 2!

Note: This story uses Markmak's OC Annabel Pines. All credit goes to him.  
 **art/Annabel…**  
Well, the whole situation wouldn't just GET better; Annabel needed to MAKE it better. Checking out the back of the ship, she examined the robot. It had a bird-like beak, bulging blue eyes, long, lanky arms, a cylinder body, and had tripod repulser lifts at the bottom.  
It's hands were somewhat skinny and had dull claws instead of fingernails. The robot was no taller than Annabel herself. She poked around at the strange machine, wondering how to activate it.

"I wonder how this thing turns on!" Annabel wondered in mild irritation. "This pile of bolts has GOT to be useful in some way!"

She gently smacked it, and to her surprise, it started to boot up and activate! The robot seemed to "hiccup" a few times, blowing out some sparks. When it fully turned on, it seemed to hack out sparks like it was coughing.

"HAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK!" The robot sputtered, trying to comprehend what was going on. "I think some of my circuits came loose!"

Then, he saw Annabel, looking very confused at him.

"Woah! Who're YOU?!

"Annabel Pines is my name, but you can call me Anny." Annabel replied. "Do you have a name?"

The robot seemed to stutter, but gave her a good answer. "M-my name? Squwaktron 5798, but you can call me Squawk. Hold on a second, YOU'RE Annabel PINES?

Annabel seemed mildly uneasy. "Dipper and Wendy are the names of my parents. Mabel is my Aunt's name."

Squawk seemed excited about this. "COOL! I know about what they've done to achieves their greatness, because Soos programmed me with knowledge on what your Dad and Aunt did a long time ago!"

"Hold on a sec, Uncle Soos BUILT you?" Annabel asked.

"You bet! He's quite a genius about that stuff!" Squawk answered with excitement. "I can do a TON of stuff! I can hack computers, translate other languages, knit clothing, scan animals and plants to get information, the WORKS!"

The duo then heard a sound similar to a phone ringing. Squawk then opened a compartment on his side, and another robotic arm came out with a TV attached to it. It turned on, showing Dipper, Wendy AND Mabel, much to Annabel's surprise.

Annabel was a little nervous about what her other family members would think about this. "Mom? Dad? Aunt Mabel?"

"I heard about the news and came home as fast as I could, Annabel!" Dipper sternly said. "You could've been KILLED by that ship!"

Mabel said in a stern tone, "I quickly learned about the crazy strange mishap and came over to your house right away!"

Wendy then added, "Your father and aunt care as much about your safety as I do, so don't try anything funny until we find a way to save you. We'll call Uncle Soos and ask him about the spaceship, and we'll correct things!"

With that, Wendy switched the screen to show Soos, working in a garage.

"SOOS!" Wendy shouted, startling him.

He spun around, seeing a TV screen that showed Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy, looking VERY upset.

"What's the idea of giving Annabel a SPACESHIP that WORKED!? She's stranded in someplace tropical, but uncharted!" Mabel angrily shouted at Soos.

"Woah Dudes!" He replied, "I actually didn't think that the spaceship would work like a REAL one? I only meant to make it as an interactive TOY for her! There's even a ROBOT in there who can help her!"

"A robot?" Dipper asked, confused.

Soos seemed proud of the said robot. "Yeah Dude, he looks kinda like a bird, and is really helpful! I built him to help around the shack, but thought that Annabel could really like him!"

Mabel angrily replied, "Well, you'd better hope the Robot CAN save her, or I'm calling the cops on you!"

Dipper then said with concern to Annabel, "Listen, Anny, be brave for us. I KNOW you're smart and resourceful. You CAN do this…for us."

He then hugged Wendy to comfort her. They were worried that their daughter was STRANDED on an uncharted island of some kind, with an odd robot as her only guide. Squawk turned off the TV screen to look at Annabel.

"Umm…I guess we try to find our way around, right?", He asked while shrugging.

Annabel was somewhat annoyed. "Yeesh, it seems like this day only gets more strange!" She remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinosaur Chaos: A Gravity Falls Next-Gen story.

Part 3!  
 **art/Annabel…**  
Note: This story uses Markmak's OC Annabel Pines. All credit goes to him.

The duo walked away from the ship for a little while, and came across an archeological camp. Mercenaries were everywhere! Annabel and Squawk hid behind some cycads, and watched some guards drag another soldier to Bulkav.

One of the soldiers pointed at the mercenary on the ground and said, " We caught this man stealing treasure!" He then reached into the accused mercenary's pocket, and pulled out the treasure.

"You were going to betray me for THIS?!" Bulkav shouted at the Mercenary. "Unacceptable!" He pulled out a pistol and shot the accused mercenary, kicking the traitorous soldier into the swamp-forest.

Bulkav then shouted at the other troops, "If ANYONE else does that, you have seen what will happen to those who steal from me!"

All of the other troops nervously saluted and got back to work. Annabel and Squawk nervously ran off. Annabel was freaked out

"Th-that g-g-guy…sh-shot him…" She choked out of her panicked mouth.

Squawk put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. He said to her "Listen, Annabel, we've GOT to stay away from that person! He's a war criminal!"

"You don't need to tell ME, Squawk!" Annabel shouted as they ran off through the rainforest. Running through a small ravine, they decided to take a break and catch their breath, when they looked out the ravine's edge. They saw a gigantic floodplain, lush with tropical vegetation, and dinosaurs all around! Brachiosaurus towered over the plains and the other dinosaurs there. Edmontosaurus and other duck-billed dinosaurs grazed and browsed on the vegetation while the Sauropods did the same with larger trees and drank from the rivers. The bellowing sounds of dinosaurs echoed everywhere, and the sight of these ancient creatures amazed Annabel and Squawk.

Annabel said with amazement, " The whole island gets more confusing by the second!"

Squawk remarked "War criminals and Dinosaurs on the same island! Crazy!"

Annabel said, "I just want my normal lifestyle back!"

Annabel began to think of earlier days when she was living a normal style of life.

FLASHBACK!

"CRAP! Gonna be late! Gonna be late! Gonna be late!" Annabel mumbled in a panicked state to herself as she ran towards her first class, having only 30 seconds left before the bell would ring.  
As she came upon the open door to her class, having only 10 seconds left, she leapt through the doorway and slid across the tiled floor like a professional baseball player sliding to home and made it right to her desk and jumped onto her chair, standing tall right as the bell finally rang.

"SAFE!" Annabel shouted, as the whole class clapped and cheered, a lot of her classmates laughing.  
The clapping died down and everyone saw the teacher at the front of the classroom rubbing her temples.  
"Very amusing, Miss Pines… now take your seat!" she told the red-headed pre-teen.

Annabel blushed and then sat down in her seat, dropping her backpack at her side.  
"And this stunt of yours would actually be more amusing if we didn't have to go through it every… single... day!" the teacher commented.  
"Now class…" she began, but her voice died down to Annabel as her attention now wandered to the two classmates at her sides.  
"Pfft, don't mind her, Anna; that was awesome!" said the pale skinned girl next to her.  
Annabel smiled and slapped her a silent high-five beneath their desks.

"Sí, muy fantástico!" said the tan-skinned boy next to her.  
Annabel gave him a fist bump.  
"Thanks Delmar, thank Marisol, you're the best cousins a girl could ask for!" she told them, then they all resumed listening to the teacher, beginning to take notes.  
The reason Annabel went through this stunt every-day was because she usually had to drop her younger brother, Tyrone, off at the elementary school across the street, and while she could just get to class early, like most kids with good grades, like her, would do, she, instead, would decide to mingle with her friends. But after a while, this is when she would usually catch the time and realize she only had 2 minutes to get her stuff from her locker and get to her first class. And if it wasn't for her two twin cousins at her side, the door wouldn't even be open for her to be able to slide to her desk.  
"And broseph, you could stop speaking that way; Spanish isn't until next period, this is science!" Marisol whispered to Delmar across Annabel's desk.  
Delmar just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his fraternal twin as they both continued taking notes.

Stop FLASHBACK!

Squawk: That was a heckuva flashback!

To be continued!


End file.
